1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the display technology, and more particularly to a method for mitigating pooling mura on liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a LCD apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since LCD apparatus has many advantages, such as high frame-quality, little size, light weight, and wide application-range, etc., the LCD apparatus is widely used into various consumable electrical products, such as mobile phone, notebook computer, desktop display apparatus and television, etc. Thus the LCD apparatus has gradually substituted for conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus to be a mainstream of display apparatuses.
In a conventional technology employing a normal-white LCD apparatus to display black frames, if an external force is applied to a panel of the normal-white LCD apparatus and drags, the external force will change alignment of liquid crystal molecules at pressed locations to form a white trailing smear after dragging. The white trailing smear disappears after a period of time because of returning alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. If the applied external force is larger, an area of the white trailing smear is larger. The above phenomenon is called pooling mura. Similarly, the pooling mura (displaying a black trailing smear) may generally occur in a normal-black LCD apparatus when the normal-black LCD apparatus displays white frames.
Therefore, if users press the panel of the LCD apparatus, such as performing a touch operation, the frames cannot be displayed normally because of keeping the white/black trailing smear for a long time. Alternatively, if a distance of the trailing smear is too long, the users will easily mistake that the panel of the LCD apparatus is damaged. Thus the LCD apparatus is greatly inconvenient in use.